To Be
by sayumi-konoto
Summary: "Excuse me, where is the Justice Gym and who is the Gym leader?" Yukari asked the child, who had introduced himself as Ken. "Oh! Right this way! I'll warn you now; Maiko-san may seem weird, but I assure you that you'll have a lot of trouble." Junpei and Fuuka exchanged worried glances as Ken led the group to the shrine. At the foot of the stairs was a 6-year-old in a red dress.
Makoto was jolted out of his nap by a rather unpleasant noise from downstairs. Groaning as he sat up, he adjusted his t-shirt so it wasn't turned at an awkward angle and came to the top of the stairway.

The teenager listened for any other noise that might suggest that he needed to go downstairs and help, but he heard nothing other than the television and the running water from the sink. The smell of melon bread, however, was what caught his interest. Suddenly wide awake and curious, Makoto walked down the carpeted stairs with silent footsteps and spotted his twin sister standing in the kitchen and staring the TV screen. It looked like she had dropped a pot into the sink.

"Kotone, what are you doing?" He asked as he took a seat at the only dining table in the small house.

The auburn-haired girl grinned impishly at her brother and turned off the faucet," Afternoon, sleepyhead! I was just doing the dishes," she jumped belly-first onto the lavender sofa and swung her feet like a child, dramatically pointing to the oven," And before you ask, Saori-chan came over for a bit and left some bread batter, so I just made melon bread."

The blunette nodded absently and splayed himself across the table not unlike how a Saikitty would," When will it be done?"

"About the time Dad gets home."

Makoto sighed and closed his eyes, slumping even further. He was feeling hungry now, and until their surrogate father returned from the market, the only food available to him was partially cooked bread and dry rice.

" _Ketchum was well known for his loud personality. Many of those who encountered him on his journey described him as an outgoing person. It was like he was born to be true Pokemon trainer!"_

"…Are you watching that dumb Ash Ketchum documentary again?" Makoto queried, his voice muffled by his sleeve.

Kotone sat up and gave her twin a glare," Of course I am! Who doesn't want to learn about a ten-year-old that saved a whole region?" She was exaggerating her interest in the story only because she was in a playful mood and she wanted to annoy her brother in return for him sleeping all day long instead of doing chores like he was supposed to.

"Who cares?" He mumbled, fully aware that Kotone was purposefully making him irritated, and letting the conversation come to an end.

The girl turned back towards the screen and let the silent envelope them. She was hoping Makoto wouldn't have caught on; she was bored out of her mind and she had no desire to complete the homework Father left for her.

"… _is Professor Oak. He was the man that first introduced Ash to Pikachu…"_

"Can we watch something else?" Makoto almost whined.

Kotone would've laughed if she didn't agree. The documentary lost its mystical touch after six or seven times through. Even so, Kotone wasn't going to drop her game just yet," You're acting like a baby. It's important to learn about the life and development of a person to understand how they became such an impact! Ash is spoken about in legends because he _is_ a legend!"

Makoto looked up to glare at her and Kotone burst into peals of satisfied laughter. One may be amazed by how simply the auburn-haired girl could crack out a laugh or two, but Makoto was (overly) used to it as well as the rest of her antics, so he settled for ignoring her and forcing himself onto the couch beside her.

"Oh~! Is someone inspired by _The Great Ash Ketchum and His Trying Journey_?" The girl joked, referencing the title of video and twisting herself around so she could promptly place her feet on her brother's lap.

"No. I'm changing it to Featherman."

"Wow. Like that's any better," she deadpanned.

"It has better music."

"Whatever."

* * *

"I'm home!" The brunet man called breathlessly as he closed the door with his foot.

"Welcome back!"

"Welcome back."

The man smiled to the teens and placed the groceries on the dining table. His forehead was wet with perspiration, suggesting that he had had difficulties carrying the bags though the sun. He pushed his glasses up with his ring finger and joined the twins on the sofa, chuckling at the children's show that played on the television.

"I remember when this show first came on!" He exclaimed, as an enemy creature was thrown out of screenshot by a mock explosion," It was such a _blast_ with all the kids!"

Kotone's laugh didn't seem to be genuine, but she seemed genuinely happy that the man was home," You've been here for two seconds and you're already making puns, huh? Did you buy extra cheese when you went to market?" She asked.

The brunet laughed at his adopted daughter's joke and took off his neat jacket to cool off. To his left, Makoto stood up and walked to the bags of food to most likely scrounge for something to eat.

The bespectacled adult turned around to watch his quieter child before speaking," Could you put that away for me? I'll start up dinner in second so you won't starve."

"Sure," the boy replied while chewing on a green bean.

Kotone stretched and grabbed the remote to turn off the television," So, dad, you told me you had some news?" She went to the kitchen to turn off the oven while dodging her brother as he reached across the low counters to put various foods in their fixed places.

"Ah, yes, thank you for reminding me!" He pushed his glasses up by reflex and paused to ponder how he would word what he would say next,"… Unfortunately I have been called up for another work related issue within the Kirijo Group. I'll have to be in the desert area for over a month."

"A whole month?" Kotone's ruby eyes widened," I thought you weren't a field worker person. Why would they need you for so long?" She mentally questioned why such a prominent company would need the man to be far away from home for such a long time- especially now that he providing for two minors.

"Oh, don't be upset! I'm not going to leave you two to fend off by yourselves here! In fact, I think you two might be able to handle…" The adult shifted his brown eyes away as he trailed off.

Makoto stacked one last apple and raised an eyebrow," Handle what, Ikutsuki-san?" The teen asked, addressing his surrogate father by name. The blunette had never addressed any of his adoptive parents as "Mother" or "Father" unlike Kotone.

Ikutsuki tilted his head, silently glad that he managed to pique interest out of his son," Well, most people your age begin their new lives as Pokemon trainers with an adventure, so I…"

Kotone visibly gaped," No way! You don't mean…"

Ikutsuki nodded, his glasses gleaming under the lamp light," Yes, I do. From tomorrow on, you two will become Pokemon trainers!"

* * *

 **Sorry that the ending is rushed. I had an epiphany last week about Pokemon and Persona 3 and now this exists. There might be more eventually.**


End file.
